Problem: First consider the expression for: Take the product of $-3$ and $x$ and add $8$. Now select the answer that matches the following: The sum of $-4$ and the product of $4$ and that expression.
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-3$ and $x$ $-3 \times x = \color{orange}{-3x}$ What does adding $8$ to $-3x$ do? $-3x$ $ + 8$ What is the quantity of $4$ times that expression $4 \times (-3x + 8) = \color{orange}{4(-3x+8)}$ What is the sum of $-4$ and $\color{orange}{4(-3x+8)}$ $4(-3x+8)$ $ - 4$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $4(-3x+8)-4$.